


(Not So) Reluctant KuroAka

by alraunechan



Series: KuroAka(Kuro) Day 11.4.15 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top!Kuroko, bottom!Akashi, pls give this a chance! i actually tried lmao, wow i just noticed how shit i am at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alraunechan/pseuds/alraunechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>continuation of "Reluctant KuroAka (or Akashi x Akashi)"</p><p>Kuroko gets all up in that Akabooty BD</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Reluctant KuroAka

**Author's Note:**

> wow this was harder to write than i expected (i've never written such a long AkaKuro, let alone KuroAka), but here it is.
> 
> yus it is unbeta'd, so sorry
> 
> !!!EDIT: IMPORTANT! I kinda messed up and left something out that i have now added in! I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! it's minor, though, so don't worry

Kuroko moved swiftly about his shared apartment with Akashi; no readable expression on his face.

Akashi stood in the middle of the hallway between the bedroom and living room, completely out of place. Kuroko deserved some kind of medal for being able to ruffle a proud Akashi into such a state.

What the hell was Kuroko even doing? Akashi had agreed to leave everything to his devilish imp of a lover, assuming he’d leave his first “experience” off into the distant future, only to be forgotten in due time –but here they were, not half an hour later, Kuroko still dressed in Akashi’s too-big-on-him white v-neck and grey hoodie against pinstriped capri-pants that were secured by an overworked belt in the belt loops. He was barefoot, sporting red nail polish on his toenails to match the red polish on his perfectly manicured fingernails.

Damn, though. Was this Kuroko’s vision of him? Because he looked sexy as all hell.

Akashi was pulled from his reverie by color-contact-clad eyes boring into his own to signal that “preparations” had been completed. The shorter man then proceeded to take his wrist hurriedly pulling them into the bedroom.

Looking around, the former emperor felt a shudder travel down his spine partly in anticipation but mostly in horror as the curtains had all been drawn –the ‘special’ black-vinyl curtains that Kuroko reserved for special occasions such as birthdays, anniversaries, Valentine’s, and tax-refund days. The only light in the room was two, adjacent black-light lamps on either side of the bed. His nose was flooded with the smell of sensual oils –the ones that uninhibited them both into fucking for 14 hours straight last New Year’s.

Beside him, he heard rustling as he turned to find that Kuroko had already stepped out of _his_ pants. Now standing in just his hoodie and shirt and –wait. Were those panties under the hem of his shirt? Dammit. Kuroko had indeed planned this all out from the very beginning. Not only were there little, powder-blue ribbons holding the thong together, it was a white, satin thong hugging a pert ass all snuggly. That should be his hands, Akashi thought, internally licking his lips. Kuroko was already semi-hard as was visible through the skimpy fabric.

The now smirking Kuroko turned to him, revealing a white, lace garter with matching powder-blue ribbon adorning his toned right thigh. Akashi groaned. Before he could grab the sexy thighs in front of him, Akashi was suddenly pushed back until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and in the next instant, found himself being ground against deliciously while slender arms slid up his abs, pulling his white sweater up with them. Making sure to stop once he had reached the taller man’s ribs, Kuroko playfully explored the grooves of his boyfriend’s incredible, toned body.

Akashi silently gasped beneath him as his erection started to become painful through his black skinny jeans. Kuroko was definitely enjoying this. He continued to grind their clothed erections together painfully slowly as the (original) redhead desperately tried to buck his hips up in search of more friction. Faux red hair came forward as soft pink lips ghosted over an exposed clavicle, warm hands once again travelling upwards on his torso, only to stop on firm pectorals. Akashi’s shirt was slid up to reveal his hardened nipples that ached for his lover’s attention. Kuroko complied, his tongue darting out to press against the sensitive skin of Akashi’s neck, his index and middle fingers rolling the stiff nubs between them on either side of the taller man’s chest.

Akashi’s back arched slightly off the bed with breathless moans spilling from his parted lips. His head was swimming. Kuroko gradually stopped his hips and began trailing sloppy kisses down heaving pecs and taut-but-shuddering ab muscles, sliding himself down until he was between jean-clad thighs. The redhead on the bed was a writhing mess just waiting in anticipation as his zipper was slowly and carefully pulled down over his straining hard-on. He watched as plump, pink lips curled up; perfectly small face ogling his dampening, black (name-brand) boxers.

God he wanted to be touched. He wanted to push into Kuroko’s tight, inviting heat, plunging deeper and deeper until he couldn’t form a coherent thought.

Unfortunately, his beloved had other plans (this time).

In one swift motion, his jeans were off him and thrown somewhere haphazardly. Delicate fingers moved to caress the heated skin of his thighs, all the while they lazily slid up onto the fabric of his underwear. Kuroko’s red hair came back into view as his head rose up onto his chest to lick and mouth at his nipples while his hands reached inside the waistband of Akashi’s boxers, just feeling the smooth skin of his hips and tracing that tantalizing v-cut that accentuated perfect abs.

Kuroko’s hands gripped the soft, black fabric to pull down the undergarment but made no move to lift said fabric over the dripping member confined inside. He playfully pulled the black boxers along with Akashi’s stiff dick down to expose the enticing red hair of his happy trail. The former pulled his mouth off of a nipple with a very wet and very lewd ‘pop!’ as he moved back down the now shivering body beneath him.

Akashi had never wanted Kuroko like this before. If he was like this every time he topped, he would gladly give up that position as a constant. Again, his thoughts were interrupted by the red hair of his boyfriend tickling his stomach which would have made him laugh had the situation been different. Instead, he was treated to the sensation of his boyfriend’s nose rubbing below his navel, down to the trail of pubic hair.

Kuroko let out a low groan as he sniffed through the slightly prickly red hair in front of his face. His hands still restricting Akashi’s dick in his underwear and kept it out of the way mercilessly as he began to lick the fiery curls. He rolled his tongue against every strand lovingly, tasting the thick, pungent aroma of his boyfriend’s crotch. His tongue slid back up the redhead’s pelvis stopping around his naval and sucking lightly at the sensitive skin of his belly button. Then he dipped his tongue inside and began tongue fucking the orifice.

Akashi received no other attention from the man between his legs in the meantime, but he furiously resisted bucking hips up wildly half in frustration and half in response to the insane pleasure of having his naval violated for the first time.

Then, when Kuroko decided he had teased Akashi enough, he pulled away, finally sliding the black underwear over and off a very stiff and painful-looking erection leaking with precum. He proceeded to straddle Akashi playfully sitting agonizingly close to his lover’s throbbing, hot cock with the soft satin fabric of the almost-ignored-thong grazing his abdomen. His imitation-heterochromatic eyes locked on Akashi’s now-single-colored eyes, his lips parting sensually as he unzipped the grey hoodie he had on, only holding it with one hand to show Akashi as he dropped it on the floor with a smirk; earning him a gulp in response.

Red eyes looked at the white v-neck shirt draped around slender shoulders and noticed that not only was the hem of the shirt too long on Kuroko, but the deep-v of the shirt exposed some milky-white skin below the shorter man’s toned-yet under-defined pecs. He could see the top of his boyfriend’s abs peeking out at him from under the white shirt. Not caring about his own unspoken rule to let Kuroko handle everything this time around, Akashi reached up to grab the hem of the shirt and slowly pulled it up over his boyfriend’s head. Kuroko complied, lifting his arms up, giving Akashi a nice show of the muscles and contours of his body shift beneath fair skin. The shirt was disposed of, the redhead relishing in being able to touch the smooth skin of Kuroko’s naval, abs, pecs, and finally the two perfectly pink nipples that lay perfectly on his chest. He gave them both a little flick causing Kuroko to gasp and arch his back slowly, which in turn made his ass brush the head of Akashi’s still-pulsing cock for less than a second. Akashi groaned.

Kuroko cupped his boyfriend’s hands onto his nipples as he leaned down to kiss him which quickly became a bite to Akashi’s lower lip, all the while, he rutted his ass back onto Akashi’s dick. Akashi moaned so loudly, Kuroko could feel his own hard-on becoming painful as it strained against the satin panties. He swiftly moved off of Akashi, much to the redhead’s bewilderment before he came back almost immediately with a bottle of vanilla-flavored lube in his hand and a condom packet in his teeth.

Akashi looked taken aback but then grinned because ‘that was just like Kuroko’. He watched as Kuroko neared the bed without climbing back on while the man in question seductively pinched the ribbons on his panties, untying them and sliding the white, satin fabric off of his skin with a sly grin which was met with a throaty groan courtesy of Akashi, then placed one knee back on the bed. He leaned back, expecting Kuroko to begin prepping him, but was met with a faceful of ass instead. He choked and then felt a warm, wet sensation on his dick as it was hungrily enveloped by Kuroko’s skilled mouth. Deep-throating just once, Kuroko pulled off Akashi’s cock to look over his shoulder at his face only to say “Fuck my asshole with your tongue, Akashi-kun.” And then turned back to lick the beading precum on the thick head of Akashi’s cock. The redhead complied without question as he brought his hands up onto the tight ass cheeks in front of his face and gave them a gentle squeeze before lapping at the puckering hole in between. Kuroko shuddered.

With the one arm that wasn’t resting on the mattress, Kuroko reached over for the bottle of lube and popped the cap with the other hand, awkwardly pouring the liquid onto his other hand and coating his fingers. He tossed the bottle aside and brought his fingers to Akashi’s entrance after they had warmed back up and circled his right middle finger around the tight ring of muscle. He heard Akashi hiss at the sensation. Kuroko went back to sucking his dick and felt his boyfriend relax a bit.

Akashi pushed his tongue past Kuroko’s puckered hole and began to wiggle it against the hungry muscle that clearly wanted to be filled. He thrust in further, clutching Kuroko’s ass cheeks. Kuroko tried his best not to thrust back onto his tongue while he pulled his mouth off of Akashi’s cock, opting to lick around the head and pump his shaft starting at the base. From somewhere behind him, Kuroko could hear Akashi try and stifle a moan as his tongue abruptly pulled out of his hole as a result of Kuroko twisting his wrist at just the right angle while jerking the redhead’s aching cock, more precum leaking out of its slit. His finger began to explore the expanse of muscles that was Akashi’s asshole; prodding and wiggling around to familiarize the latter with the intrusive feeling. As the redhead’s muscle relaxed gradually, Kuroko eased in a second finger and mirrored the actions of the first. Akashi’s groans vibrated through Kuroko’s ass as he buried his face in it, which Kuroko reveled in –the feeling of being filled by the wet appendage. The shorter man slowly started scissoring his fingers apart to stretch his boyfriend open, rubbing and massaging his walls all the while. Finally, Kuroko slid in a third and final finger and increased the motions, all the while placing languid kisses on his boyfriend’s pulsating cock. He began to thrust his fingers slowly; searching. When the taller man’s back suddenly arched off the bed, he knew he’d found what he was looking for and smiled to himself.

Aiming for the redhead’s prostate again, Kuroko thrust his fingers further and curled them against the sensitive bundle of nerves, massaging it while Akashi writhed on the bed below him. Struggling to keep his sanity as his prostate was stimulated, he lifted his head up to Kuroko’s twitching hole again.

Just as Akashi resumed his assault on the pale ass before him, said ass pulled away and off of him. The redhead looked up in confusion to see his lover kneeling on the very edge of the bed, eyes hungry and smiling fondly at him. Akashi’s heart ached and his cock twitched. He rather liked this dominant side to Kuroko.

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko finally spoke, “get on your hands and knees for me.”

Normally, the redheaded man would never take orders from anyone –even Kuroko, but something about the compromising state he found himself in and his pure intrigue forced his pride to the back of his mind. He rolled over and propped himself on his elbows and knees, parting them and presenting his untouched asshole to his lover playfully. The act made his face burn in embarrassment but made his dick throb at the same time. Was he an exhibitionist? Akashi figured he’d leave that discovery for later as he waited for sexual gratification in the meantime.

Chuckling, Kuroko leaned forward and pressed himself flush to Akashi’s heated skin and practically whispered in his ear, “Akashi-kun is so slutty, waving his sopping, wet pussy in the air like that.”

Akashi groaned painfully as he bucked forward, frustratingly achieving no friction. Dammit Kuroko! He thought, biting his lip. He felt so vulnerable and anxious at that moment.

Smiling widely, Kuroko continued as he brought his hands to the fleshy mounds of Akashi’s ass cheeks, “I’ll fill you with my cock, Akashi-kun, please be patient.”

Defeated, the redhead slowly nodded without turning to look at the man above him.

This time, Kuroko pulled away and just as suddenly, Akashi felt a warm, wet tongue thrust inside him. Unable to predict this, he let out a gasp, “Ha—ah! S-Shit…”

Kuroko chuckled darkly as he continued to thrust inside and taste the sweet vanilla flavoring mixed in with Akashi’s natural taste. Akashi continued to moan and writhe in front of him.

“F-Fu-uck! Kuroko--! Ngh! Hah! S-Stop!”  His breathless panting became desperate as he pleaded with Kuroko, whose pace was brutal and technique mind-numbing. How the fuck was he so good at this?

The faux-redhead came to a stop and coated his middle finger with a generous amount of lubricant before pushing it mercilessly into Akashi’s tight heat.

“Aaah--!” Akashi gasped at the sudden intrusion, panting as he heard the tearing of foil behind him.

Kuroko rubbed his clean hand up and down one of Akashi’s thighs, soothingly before speaking to the trembling body underneath him.

“Does Akashi-kun want my cock inside his hungry asshole?” Once again, the emotion seemed to have vanished from his voice, causing a shudder to rip through Akashi. He nodded and moaned throatily, as if to prove his desperation.

“Akashi-kun is such a good boy,” Kuroko nodded, “I will have to reward him for being so good.”

The shorter man impatiently rolled the condom onto his throbbing cock and coated his hand in lube before pumping his erection a couple of times until he was sufficiently lubricated.

Kuroko leaned forward and pressed himself against Akashi’s puckering hole, “Do you want me inside of you, Akashi-kun?”

Akashi stiffened and immediately relaxed as he nodded his head, “Yes… Fuck me Kuroko.”

The shorter man groaned and guided the head of his cock slowly inside Akashi’s asshole, easing himself past a tight ring of muscle as he was slowly enveloped in his overwhelming heat. Beneath him, the taller redhead grit his teeth, trying to relax enough for a smoother entry as he was slowly filled, inch by inch by his lover’s stiff member.

“….!” Kuroko grunted as Akashi clenched around him, “Akashi-kun… Relax.” He stopped pushing in and rubbed soothing circles on his trembling boyfriend’s thighs, causing Akashi’s breathing to slow and his walls to unclench around Kuroko. “Good boy, Akashi-kun, it’ll feel good soon, I promise.” He placed butterfly kisses all the way up his boyfriend’s beautiful, muscular back, causing the latter to shiver and moan sweetly, which Kuroko took advantage of to continue making his way inside Akashi’s welcoming heat.

Finally sheathed inside that sweet warmth, Kuroko trembled but leaned down and placed his hands on either side of Akashi’s own and began kissing his boyfriend’s neck as he adjusted to Kuroko’s girth. It took everything he had to remain calm and not move before the redhead was finally ready.

“Haah… It hurts, Kuroko… When does it start to feel good?” he asked, visibly agitated.

“Just relax, Akashi-kun,” this time he began placing kisses on Akashi’s ear and cheek, “You’re doing well.” He punctuated his statement by carefully balancing his weight above the redhead and circling a hand around Akashi’s softening member and started stroking it lazily.

“Nnghhh… Haaah… More… Kuroko,” Akashi focused his attention on the feeling of being jerked frustratingly gently, seeking something more.

When the redhead finally relaxed and gave in to the pleasure of his hand, Kuroko smiled and asked for permission to start moving.

“Can I move now, Akashi-kun?” he breathed sensually into Akashi’s ear.

“…Aah. K-Kuroko…” he wanted badly to thrust into his lover’s hand still around his hardening dick and nodded his consent.

Nodding to himself, shorter male lifted his upper body off the redhead and pulled out of him just enough to feel Akashi’s insides squeeze around him and pressed himself back in, deeper than before. When Akashi gave a choked sob in response, he decided to thrust back and forth without pulling out too far until Akashi got acclimated to the feeling. The redhead quickly became a panting mess under Kuroko’s movements and moaned softly as he was gently fucked. Kuroko took it as a cue to begin pulling out further, until only his head was inside and then thrust back in with more force.

“Unnh--! Ahh… Kuroko! Like that! Hnnnh… Right there…!” Akashi pleaded when Kuroko thrust in deep at a particularly marvelous angle.

Smirking, Kuroko resituated himself behind his boyfriend to be able to hit that good spot more easily. He hit it again and again, reveling in the moans that lewdly spilled from Akashi’s lips as he was continuously thrust into. Kuroko could feel himself starting to lose himself in the rhythm of his own hips and the way Akashi thrust back onto him in a glorious harmony.

“Oh my god--! Haah! Kuroko! Ngh!!” he tried to muffle his voice in the sheets below when his arms gave out and his upper body collapse onto the bed. “It feels so good! Keep fucking me, baby!” The way Akashi so shamelessly pleaded with him was coiling a knot in Kuroko’s gut tighter and tighter and he feared he’d be climaxing soon.

Kuroko pulled out slowly and didn’t thrust back in, to the redhead’s dismay, causing said redhead to turn his head in annoyance to look at his doppelgänger.

“What the fuck, Kuro—”

He was interrupted by Kuroko’s commanding tone. “Akashi-kun, ride me.” He sat back on the bed and spread his legs apart unceremoniously while looking up the redhead with hooded eyes. Akashi’s eyes widened in surprise and he felt himself blush uncharacteristically, but didn’t question him as he shakily made his way over to his slightly smaller lover with a smirk on his lips.

He straddled Kuroko’s lap and rubbed his ass on Kuroko’s dick playfully, causing Kuroko to groan with a glare directed back at Akashi.

“Akashi-kun… Fuck yourself on me,” he ordered, and harshly grabbed his hip with one hand while the other tugged at his boyfriend’s thick cock.

Slightly irked but in need of his own release, Akashi complied with a hand around Kuroko’s erection as he eased himself down onto it. He inhaled and exhaled slowly as he was stretched open from a new, more intrusive angle and sank down slowly until his ass was sat directly on his lover’s lap. He sighed at the feeling of once again being filled when Kuroko placed one hand lovingly on Akashi’s knee and slid up to his thigh and then his hip and back down his thigh.

“You look lovely, Akashi-kun,” he breathed and the redhead in question blushed furiously but before he could retort, Kuroko snaked his other hand around his leaking erection and pumped it with too-little force for Akashi’s liking, encouraging him to grind down on Kuroko. He was rewarded with a light squeeze of his dick and lifted his hips up to begin thrusting down on his lap. He came down shallowly at first but then his pace became more hurried as Kuroko’s hand jerked him with more fervor.

“Fuck, Kuroko! Unngh! More!” one of his hands that was holding onto Kuroko’s thighs joined Kuroko’s as they both pumped his thick cock together, leaving Akashi sobbing and moaning loudly like a whore as his ass continued to swallow his boyfriend’s hard cock. He couldn’t think straight anymore and just wanted to lose himself in Kuroko and only him.

Kuroko quietly groaned and moaned under Akashi, only able to keep one eye open to look at the shameless bouncing Akashi was doing on his lap. The sight was so erotic and lewd and so new, he wanted to keep it all to himself as he felt himself nearing his end. Akashi must have been getting close too because he collapsed onto Kuroko’s chest with their hands still stroking his dick and his hips gyrating on Kuroko’s lap. They met, thrust by thrust, Akashi not even bothering to restrain his voice as his free hand slid into the dyed-red locks of his lover and caressed his scalp and then tightened around a lock of hair.

“Kuroko-! Fuck! Ahhh--! I’m… Ng! I… Gonna-! Come! Haah! Ngh!” he couldn’t form a sentence properly and whimpered instead into Kuroko’s neck while fucking himself down onto the shorter man’s throbbing cock, hitting his prostate on every other thrust.

Kuroko’s free hand grabbed Akashi’s ass as he lifted his hips off the bed and pounded into his whimpering boyfriend. He wasn’t going to last long…

“…Akashi-kun. I’m close…” he groaned, screwing his eyes shut, gasping in Akashi’s ear. Akashi nodded immediately and removed his hand from his own erection and grabbed onto Kuroko’s red hair tightly, pulling his head back to thrust his tongue down Kuroko’s throat less like a kiss and more like he was trying to devour the smaller male. Kuroko’s hand still on Akashi’s cock pumped furiously and out of rhythm and he let Akashi suck his tongue practically out of his face, thrusting relentlessly up into Akashi’s eager hole, hitting his prostate more often.

The redhead’s mouth, open lazily on Kuroko’s own, moaned into his throat desperately, almost sobbing, as his ass clamped down onto Kuroko’s hard-as-rock dick and he came hard, choking his name out in an almost silent whisper, “Kuroko…!” He silently screamed into Kuroko’s open mouth and shallowly grinded against Kuroko’s rough thrusts as he rode out his orgasm; spilling his seed messily in between their overheated bodies.

Kuroko came almost immediately after, digging his nails into Akashi’s ass cheeks and hitting deeper and deeper into Akashi’s insides, finally stuttering his hips as deep as he could go before he felt himself cum.

“Akashi-kun!” he rasped, pushing even deeper into his boyfriend as he came. His vision going blurry and his body spasming against the redhead, he held still while he emptied himself into the condom.

After several minutes of regaining their composure, post-orgasm, Kuroko felt Akashi’s hands card through his hair lovingly and his face lifted above his own. Kuroko looked up at him in the awkward light of the blacklight and smiled lazily up at the redhead.

“Are you alright, Akashi-kun?” he asked so quietly he wasn’t sure his boyfriend had heard him.

“Wonderful, my love. That was amazing.” He kissed the tip of his nose softly and looked down at the insane bed head Kuroko was sporting. He broke out in a fit of laughter as Kuroko furrowed his brows and huffed cutely at him, guessing what had him laughing so hard.

Akashi pulled himself carefully off of his boyfriend's now-flaccid dick with a groan from both of them and rolled off of Kuroko. To Akashi's dismay, Kuroko slipped the used condom off and tossed it somewhere off the bed, but the redhead was much too tired and content to care. He opted to instead make himself comfortable on the bed and pulled the still-redheaded Kuroko into his embrace, holding him tightly against his chest as he kissed the top of his forehead. They lie in comfortable silence, feeling exhausted and ready to sleep.

"Akashi-kun, please let me take my contacts out before you fall asleep," at this, Akashi groaned, not wanting to let Kuroko go, but surrendered nevertheless as his shorter boyfriend disappeared into the adjoined bathroom, returning just as quickly; his eyes a soft, yet-almost-unnoticeable-in-the-odd-lighting aqua. Kuroko padded towards the bed sleepily but not before flipping a switch that turned off the blacklights, climbing back into a familiar warmth.

Before they both lost consciousness, Kuroko whispered, “Glad you enjoyed yourself, Akashi-kun,” who smiled in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love submissive Akashi -that's my new JAM!  
> SO, do i have a story for you guys x'D i was writing the whole foreplay scene (specifically the part with the pubies) and i got the biggest nosebleed NO LIE i hobbled to the bathroom, laughing the whole way to get a tissue. i'm p sure it was just my cold, but i want to believe i was an anime character for that brief moment...
> 
> i really hope you guys enjoyed it! i tried really hard! even with writer's block for the first few days...
> 
> Also, if you find any mistakes, PLEASE do not hesitate to let me know, i really wanted to get this out asap so i probably made some errors -sorry about any you find!!
> 
> ABOUT THE EDIT: again, I'm really sorry for posting without checking that last part U.U


End file.
